Perdidos en la pasion
by pau
Summary: los hermanos Cullen eran unos insportables y las hermanas Swan unas engreidas, no ellos no congeniaban en absoluto, o si? Todos humanos 3rdUP
1. Tragos de mas

**Perdidos en la pasión**

**Capitulo I: Tragos de más**

Como amaba el agua, el bosque, el campo. Todo era tan tranquilizante, constantemente solía bañarse en el riachuelo que quedaba al final de su hogar, le hacia sentirme femenina, hermosa… seductora.

Y era todavía mas bello el final de aquel mar personal donde solía recostarse a ver las estrellas antes, si antes de que ESOS aparecieran. Los Cullen Whitlock llevaban unos meses aquí después de terminar estudios y recorrer un poco el mundo habían llegado haciendo y desasiendo a sus anchas en su territorio.

Aquellos engreídos, estúpidos, groseros y … FEOS hermanos, y por que no habían soltado guerra aun.

A claro Esme Cullen una mujer tan hermosa a pesar de sus cuantos años, noble, maternal. Era simplemente imposible debatirle algo, por eso habían alzado tregua para no mortificarla.

Era ella la más dolida ya que la mitad de su preciada atmosfera de paz había sido arrebatada por aquellos endemoniados hermanos y ni siquiera la usaban.

-Aghh un día me olvidare de Esme- cogió sus ropas mientras observaba nadie la viera, era lindo sentirse atractiva pero no había necesidad de que la vieran como Dios la trajo al mundo y es que con semejantes hermanas como no. Alice y Rosalie eran divinas, todas en realidad eran tan diferentes solo compartían la palidez de su piel. La primera y mediana de las hermanas de cabello atezado, Rose la mayor era de rizos rubios y ella la menor con suaves ondas castañas.

No Isabella Marie Swan Brandon no se ocupaba tanto por su belleza, no compraba sostenes "push-up" o braguitas sensuales simplemente era sencilla, sabia de sus curvas pero estaba mas introducida en sus caballos, flores, en su vida no tanto como sus hermanas Alice loca por la moda y Rosalie la modelo perfecta.

Oh si tan distintas que sencillamente se completaban, no podría vivir sin ellas.

.-.-.

Esme suspiro mientras preparaba el desayuno llevaban el rancho de maravilla, la empresa era reconocida ahora mundialmente a cargo estaba Jasper su hijo mayor como Director principal, Emmett se encargaba de los contratos dada su carisma total y Edward también con una posición adecuada la había combinado con la carrera de veterinario, su pasión por los animales, prever su seguridad como su padre Carlisle solia decir lo había alentado a alentado a combinar ambas carreras.

Por fin en casa llevaban alrededor de 7 meses, todos habían sido tan atentos con ellos… decayendo sobre toda mujer en Athabasca, cada una que los habia llegaba queriendo apantallar a Esme, tener su aprobación.

Pero sus hijos… -Oh sus hijos- pensó.

Demasiada suerte con las mujeres, todos salian con una y otra, el menos seductor era Jasper talvez como tomaba su trabajo tan enserio, y claro aunque Emmett no lo dijera algo llevaba con una mujer estaba totalmente segura el brillo de sus ojos picarones parecía cada vez mas vivaz y estaba Edward su cobrizo caballeroso era tan correcto y galante a la vez con demasiada popularidad entre las damas solo se mostraban hostiles cuando se encontraban con las Swan, según el tachaba a Esme de generosa en exceso pero lo suyo era suyo y por muy cariñosa que fuera su madre Edward pensaba que no tenían derecho a aprovecharse de sus tierras y aunque aun no atacaba ninguna de ellas sabia que pronto lo harian.

-.-.-.-.-

-Chicas, hoy deberíamos salir- chillaba Alice probándose vestidos

-Yo debo ir a checar el estado de una yegua pero apúntame- dijo Rosalie escabulléndose

-Oh Alice ya lo sabes a mi no me gusta- respondió Bella sintiendo aquellos ojos que te obligaban hasta a pecar –No ni con esa mirada- la sentencie.

-Pero Bella no iremos solas- dijo con pucheros

-Ja.. solo llama a Angela o Jessica seguro no tardan ni un minuto-

- Isabella promete que la próxima no habrá negativa-

-Lo juro- le sonrio –Incluso podras vestirme-

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por la habitación

-Tengo el vestido perfecto- canturreo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

- la próxima Alice, ESTA VEZ NO- menudo lio se había metido sola ella y su bocaza

-.-.-.-.-

-Pense que no vendrías- una mano fuerte la atrajo mientras besaba su oreja con sensualidad infinita, como a Rose tanto le gustaba

-Solo tenemos un rato- dijo sacándole la camisa con fuerza admirar su torso se estaba volviendo su pasatiempo favorito menudo hombre estaba para comérselo –Alice quiere que vayamos al bar- le dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Ah si?- comenzó a desabrocharle el sosten – mmm.. me mata tu olor- dijo acariciendole los pechos con suavidad, desde la primera vez que la vio lo había llevado al suelo y no solo por que estaba monumental, su corazón palpitaba cada encuentro y había estado a punto de ir a su casa ya que no llegaba

-Lo se- le dijo Rose bajando su cremallera, sintió su virilidad en las manos tan grande, tan complaciente, tan…. Ese hombre con solo pensarlo se sentía a punto del orgasmo –Tu a mi también me vuelves loca- comenzó a mecerse sobre el –Ohhh- suspiro de satisfacción

-Asi que no tenemos mucho- le pregunto mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos

-No- gimio sintiendo como le acariciaba un punto tan vulnerable con suma pericia

-Entonces a disfrutar- dijo mientras la penetraba con fuerza

Todo era jadeos en aquella habitación escondida, donde se encontraban sin que nadie supiera de ello.

Al cabo de unas horas volvió a casa arreglando su ropa

-Pero Rose que tanto hiciste con la yegua- dijo burlonamente Alice mientras la inspeccionaba, solia ser tan intuitiva

-Oh es que tropecé- podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojar

-Tropezar tu reina? – dijo chascando los dedos –eso déjaselo a Bella, algo escondes-

-Ideas locas Alice debemos arreglarnos-

-Claro si vamos aunque sabes que me enterare- le grito

-Sigue caminando Mary-

-Esta bien vamos-

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que les parece ir al bar?- sugirió Edward sentado en la sala

-Hey seria estupendo hace falta una buena mujer, que dices ejecutivo ¿te unes?-

-Deja de llamarme asi Emmett debo firmar unos documentos…. Yo- comenzó Jasper contrariado le irritaba que sus hermanos pensaran que no le gustaba divertirse solo que quería asegurar el bienestar primero asi era el

-Dios a veces me pregunto si eres virgen, o tal vez ¿no te gustan las damas? –

Un rubor violento cubrió sus mejillas… si era serio pero ahora que lo pensaba talvez tenían razón

-Vale ire, solo me cambio-

-Perfecto- sonrio Edward

–Deberiamos emborracharlo- dijo Emmett con sorna

-Aha si fuera sencillo con Mr. Control-

-Los escucho par de idiotas y si se me divertir-

Ambos rieron mientras se encaminaban

-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien ¿como luzco?- dijo Alice entrando al cuarto de Bella quien leia un libro

Llevaba un vestido purpura casi debajo del trasero, pero con aquellas curvas se le era permitido claro esta, su cabello alborotado dejaba entrever sus delicadas y ahora finamente maquilladas facciones

-¿Y yo?- Rosalie había optado por un mayon negro que resaltaba su voluminoso trasero y largas y firmes piernas acompañada de una blusa roja estilo halter con un amplio escote tanto en el frente como detrás.

-Oh chicas arrasaran- rio Bella mientras las despedia con un beso –con cuidado chicas- les grito mientras salian

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron Jessica y Angela las esperaban en una mesa, la primera era de cabellos castaños claros lacios, la otra era menuda e infinitamente delgada en ambas parecía que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos

Vieron a los altaneros hermanos Cullen, Emmett se adelanto tomando la mano de Alice besándola con gesto burlon –Queridisimas vecinas- dijo risueno

-Alejate chacarrero- le dijo Rose mirándolo con desprecio

-Buenas noches- continuo Alice apenas viendolos

-Menudos idotas venir a saludar- dijo Rose con desden

-Vamos hermanita no prestes atención hay que divertirnos-

-.-.-.-

-Te lo digo son unas pesadas- dijo Edward –pero en fin SALUD

Pronto James y Seth viejos conocidos los acompañaron, todo era cantos, risas, anécdotas

-Que tal si seguimos con unos SHOTS- rio Jessica con fuerza

-SIIII- vitorearon todas –CAMARERO-

-Oh esos Cullen están para comérselos- dijo Angela

-Si lo hicieras nos harías un favor son tan molestos- comento Rosalie

-Yo creo deberíamos juntarnos, ese Jasper poco sale y menudo bombazo y como Edward me dio de bajada desde la primera vez deberíamos ver si ese no es tan serio en la intimidad- dijo Victoria una pelirroja exuberante que llego al cabo de un rato

-¿Te rechazo?- pregunto Jessica –pero que como le gustan engreído aunque aun así me lo tiraría jajaja-

Todas rieron en conjunto al ver pasar a Jasper Angela lo jalo

-Venga Cullen que te parece unos tragos con nosotras-

-No serás descortés o ¿si?- apuro Victoria con una sonrisa seductora

-En absoluto- sonrió Jasper mientras se sentaba un rato con ellas, solo un momento se dijo

Después de unas cuantas bebidas todos reían en sus mesas y Jasper y Alice los mas "aguantadores" comenzaron un juego

-Limón, sal, tequila- sonrió Alice mientras se pasaba el limón por el cuello –te reto-

El rubio sonrió era guapo la verdad detrás de aquella camisa que por fin se liberada de las corbatas se podía distinguir un pecho bien formado y unos brazos musculosos, quien lo diría el ejecutivito tenia buen cuerpo y unos labios carnosos, era guapo.

Todas gritaban con emoción y Jasper afectado por la bebida podía admirar ahora con mas facilidad lo bella que era aquella mujer era menuda, bajita pero con unas facciones parecidas a las de una hada, tenia una voz atrayente, una mirada tan tierna como sensual

Entre risas y falta de inhibición paso el limón por su labio

-Te reto- le devolvió Jasper desde hacia unas horas no podía dejar de observarlos

Las caras de todos no podían expandirse mas y entre aplausos ella lo hizo, paso lentamente su lengua sobre el sintió un escalofrio de placer.

Rose bailo con Seth, Victoria coqueteaba con Emmett y Jessica trataba de centrar su vista en uno de los múltiples Edwards a su alrededor

-Que noche- rio Alice viendo unos tenues rayos de sol.

Bella le prepararía un suculento y devastador desayuno, plantaría unas cuantas flores e iria a comprar telas nuevas, las ideas rondaban por su cabeza –Oh si todo era… ahii- una punzada en su cabeza la tambaleo –demasiados shots- rio estirando los brazos.

Sintio una suave pero decidida presión en su cintura, como una………….mano?, pero si ella estaba estirando los brazos

-Oh demasiado tequila- susurro con arrepentimiento volteo a su lado captando un pequeño lunar en el cuello de un hombre de cabellos…….. rubios y alborotados y después ya no quiso ver mas ¿que había hecho?, ¿Quién era ese hombre? por que claro no podía ser, no

O si? Era el Jasper Cullen Whitlock en su cama, o ella en la de el o en donde

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito a todo pulmón

-¿Qué era ese ruido?- maldijo Jasper –pero que demo..- a su lado Alice Swan comenzaba a ponerse roja

Tapo su boca de un impulso

-Demasiado tequila- fue el turno de Jasper de pensarlo

-Esto……….- susurro ella – un error- comenzó

-En efecto- le contesto –yo… -¿Qué le podía decir?

-Solo olvidémoslo quieres?- dijo ella tratando de encontrar su ropa

-¿Es esa tu aficion?- pregunto Jasper reprochandoze al instante mala broma aparte no era lo que trataba de decir por supuesto

Ella lo miro con menosprecio de arriba abajo – Si hubiera sido bueno por lo menos lo recordaría- dijo tomando su bolso del suelo, dando un portazo tras de si y llevándose de paso el ego de Jasper por el suelo.

Continuara…

Oh pues vuelvo después de uff demasiado, me encanta Twilight y a Meyer por tan ingeniosa idea, la historia es de mi propiedad y tengo tantas ideas que muero por seguir escribiendo

Espero r/r ya saben animandome o dándome consejos constructivos

Espero sea de su agrado

Un beso.


	2. No te soporto

**Perdidos en la pasión**

**Capitulo II: No te soporto**

-Como estuvo la noche campeón- sintió los palmadazos de Emmett sobre su espalda

-No grites hermano-

-Cruda realidad- dijo Edward con sorna –¿Acaso no escuchamos una vocecilla esta mañana?

-Vocecilla, mas bien un grito de salvación, acaso no sabes como despertar a una mujer hermano, vaya que iba molesta-

-No utilize…. Las palabras adecuadas- suspiro Jasper

-Hijo fueron los gritos de una mujer los que escuche hace unas horas- Esme observaba a Emmett afligida

-Epa por que yo fue el nada cariñoso de tu hijo mayor-

Esme se le quedo viendo con duda

-Un accidente madre, no debes preocuparte- la beso –Debo irme- Jasper había cagado el asunto, mala relación y después aparte se había acostado con la mediana de las Swan, la descontrolada y coqueta Alice

-.-.-.-

-Asi que ……… CUENTAMELO TODO!!!- podía sentir la desesperación de Jessica por ser la primera en contar todo

-No paso nada- no mentia aparte estaba muy confusa ella no recordaba con mucha claridad

-OH vamos Alice casi se comían en publico y cuando hice cuentas, mis 4 Alice no estaban-

………_."Es tu afición?" –_Recordo Alice –menudo baboso la tachaba de casquivana, ofrecida….

Sonrio con malicia –El… se quedo.. dormido-

-¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!- chillo la mujer en la línea

-Oh Jess mi cabeza, baja el tono- suspiro contra el teléfono –pues si el no pudo simplemente no paso nada …. Entiendes?

Si en unas horas todos sabrían que el serio y prepotente Jasper Cullen carecia de destreza en el ámbito sexual, aunque ella no recordaba mucho y cada flash back la hacia sentir…….. PERO el idiota tampoco había sido muy educado y aunque meterse con la masculinidad de un hombre era de temer el la había ofendido el triple y asi aprendería a no meterse con ella, solo había un problema claro no se había llevado su ropa interior… que desastre

-.-.-.-.-

Flashback..

-Srita. Swan- dijo su conocido repartidor –acaba de llegar esto- senalo una carta en su mano

-Gracias Tomas- le sonrio Bella firmando la tableta y comenzó a leer un informe sobre las hectáreas de la propiedad, kilómetros abarcados ….. ¿indevidamente? Pero que significaba eso- dejo caer su mirada hasta el final Edward Cullen W. seguido de extensas y nada educadas palabras casi las llamaba… ladronas o embusteras de propiedad

-.-.-.-

-Si ese tipo había ido de largas diciendo que debían mover tierras, cambiar lados, pero había ido muy lejos esta vez quería que demoliera su vivero -pedazo de …- respira Bella hazlo se dijo mentalmente

Mike y Rosalie habían estado haciendo conjeturas ellos ocupaban lugares indebidos ellas por igual pero al ser los Cullen tan amigos de Renee su madre, Carlisle la había apoyado enormemente, Charlie viajaba constantemente y su amigo había asumido que como colindaban amigablemente era lo de menos, eso claro hasta su muy triste accidente. Todos lo hechaban de menos y ellas sobre todo mostraron apoyo incondicional a Esme, no quiso funeral, nada solo la asistieron sus hijos esparcieron sus cenizas y todo volvió a la normalidad mayormente por que seguro era esa la voluntad de Carlisle, no le gustaba alarmar o causas molestias tan contrario a su servicio un doctor admirado.

Habia llovido la mayor parte de la noche, charcos por doquier y una cantidad nada envidiable de lodo a su alrededor

-Nada que una buena ducha no supere- murmuro

Entonces comenzaron a tomar mas control sobre la propiedad, siendo unos aprovechados claro y entonces junto a su vivero había unas estúpidas tablas y lonas? Estaba abordando el espacio que daba a sus plantas, donde estas crecían.

Corrio y vio el cochambrerio que se estaba formando jalando con fuerza, era menuda pero cargaba sacos de semilla, heno estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de trabajo pero eso pesaba, si tan solo pudiera quitar esa lona jalo con un jadeo de fastidio

-.-.-

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella mujer?, no había quedado claro ese espacio pertenecía a su propiedad, era el espacio perfecto para el corral donde entrenaría a Aro su querido caballo de facciones fuertes y pelaje obscuro

-.-.-

Bella estiro –debi haber desayunado- el sol tapaba su vista y comenzaba a cansarse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Pero debía quitar esa colcha gigante hurtaba aire, comenzó a tambalearse y de pronto todo se vio negro.

Habia llovido asi que la mayoría de las cosas escurría en lodo pero a esa mujer parecía no importarle vio como se dejaba caer sobre la minina cantidad de lona que había podido estirar

-Por fin se dio por vencida- se dijo, pero como creía ella poder quitar eso no era cualquier cosa.

Su cabello cobrizo se mecio con el viento y ella no se movia con semejante sol queriendo salir en comenzada tarde quedaría chamuscada –Vahh costumbres de cada quien- susurro para si – o no?-

Volvio a posar su mirada en ella no lucia precisamente… comoda.

-Tal vez- dejo de pensar y cruzo la valla con agilidad ¡se había desmayado!

Con cuidado la tomo del suelo llenándose de paso de barro por igual, bien la pudo haber dejado tirada ahí pero no, su lado caballeroso salía a relucir precisamente con quien menos se lo merecía, la acomodo sobre Aro y se dirigió a casa.

-¿Pero Edward que te paso?!- le dijo Esme al verlo llegar - ¿Es esa Bella?- le pregunto angustiada de verla en aquel estado –EDWARD por Dios ¿¡que le hiciste!?-

-Eh madre que le podría hacer yo, estaba peleándose con una lona y pedazos de madera cayo al suelo, no pensarías que la dejaría ahí o si?, aunque claro si quieres- hizo ademan de volverse

-Deja las payasadas a tus hermanos Antony y llevala a tu cuarto enseguida te sigo-

-Vale ya no te molestes- dijo encaminando a su vecinita, suponía era la menor, Isabella, si asi se llamaba, no la había visto en el bar y sabia de antemano tenia un humor de perros mas que nada al oírlos mencionar

Flashback..

Habia prometido hacer a Esme la compra, mientras lo hacia una mujer de estatura mediana llamo su atención estaba… peleando con una lata de la estantería, no la alcanzaba. Llevandole poco mas de una cabeza se la ofreció con su característica sonrisa torcida todo un iman sobre las mujeres

-Aquí tienes-

Llevaba huevos, azúcar –Me supongo ira a hacer un pastel- llevaba el pelo en una trenza y ropa nada llamativa –Permitame presentarme soy Edward Cullen-

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella esquivándolo totalmente, suponía buscando mas ingredientes

¿Pero porque había comenzado a hablar? De seguro por su falta de interés, le gustaba que le prestaran mas atención de lo que aquella mujercita hacia –Acabamos de instalarnos con Esme, mi madre supongo la conoce, justamente ahora me dirigía a casa de las SRITAS- dijo con énfasis –Swan ¿Las conoce?-dijo frunciendo el ceno

De seguro captaba su atención había conocido a una Jessica algo y una Angelica, Ana…. A no sabia pero tan chismosillas que seguro todas por ahí eran igual

Bella curiosa por el énfasis que le había dado al señoritas le siguió la corriente –Un encanto de madre Sr. Cullen-

-Gracias, pero no como esas solteronas Swan, venga que se han aprovechado en completo de la bondad de mi madre acaparando propiedad de nuestra pertenencia

_Acaba de decirle………._ Censuro su mente de golpe

Edward observo como su rostro cambiaba de colores y sintió algo liquido en su camisa y un olor repulsivo a …. Huevo? _Pero como_

-¿Solteronas? ¿Aprovechadas?, Soy Isabella Swan Brandon su "desafortunada" vecina –le dijo pasando a su lado con indiferencia –Y nisiquiera se atreva a pasar por casa, no será bien recibido

¡Ella acaba de lanzarle un huevo!

_Fin del FlashBack_

Si, aquella fierecilla era de cuidado

-.-.-.-.

Emmett nisiquiera toco al entrar a la oficina de Jasper, llevaba un pantalón azul marino de vestir y una camisa blanca, era un hombre bastante corpulento

-Creo que debo hablarte sobre este tema- le dijo aparentando seriedad no muy común en el –cuando un hombre y una mujer se besan, bueno pues se pasa al contacto físico tu debes quita….-

-EMMETT cierra la boca ¿que tengo 10 anios?, soy mayor que tu por si lo olvidas y ¿a que viene toda esa estupidez?-

-Es que se lo de… anoche, lo siento pero hay medicinas, tu sabes consultar libros-

-¿Qué? Por qué no me explicas mejor no te entiendo nada-

-Bueno es que… hay un fuerte rumor de que tu………… ayer no pudiste complacer a Alica……. No …… no hubo química supongo y preferiste tu sabes dormir-

-.-.-.

Si Jessica solia expandir los rumores y crear una que otra mentirilla pero venga que ella solo había dicho que se había dormido

Entro a la tienda de lencería, nada más relajante que comprar conjuntos sexys, tomo en distinto colores y al final se decidió por unas copas de encaje a duo con un tanga de encaje minúsculo _Oh si_ con ese vestido que vagaba por su imaginación seria perfecto

La vio entrar _la muuuyyy…desvergonzada se paseaba como si nada después de llamarlo… casi…….. impotente_. Esa Alice Cullen lo iba a escuchar, entro un tiempo después había visto a su objetivo y no le importaba

De el nadie se burlaba

-¿No era Alice?- Jessica volteo a ver a Cynthia una amiga

-Si debe ser-

-Oh yo quiero los datos en vivo y directo aun no me lo creo-

-Yo debo ver a Tyler en menos de una hora- menciono aquella mujer

-No te apures, primero la información, márcame en un rato y te contada jojojo- rio Jessica mientras se encaminaba al lugar

-.-.

-¿A dónde se dirigió la srita. Swan-

-Se esta probando – sonrió la dependiente con educación – si gusta esperar a que termine yo le dire…-señalo los vestidores

-Vengo con ella- murmuro molesto dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-.-.-.

Perfecto, era simplemente perfecto, se amoldaba a sus curvas y el contraste de su nívea piel se tornaba muy sensual, no era una mujer muy voluminosa era mas bien bastante petite pero bien formada, se dio una vuelta cuando sintió la puerta abrir

-Esta ocupada seño….- se quedo muda viendo la cara del ejecutivito suponía estaba bastante molesto cuando reparo donde se encontraban –Pero que te pasa?!!- dijo saliendo del vestidor –me estoy cambiando pdria acusarte de hostigador, me estas siguiendo?-

Si no hubiera estado tan molesto se habría lanzado sobre ella

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- la molestia en su voz era claramente perceptible

-Oh vamos –le sonrio Alice- es por el comentario que hice no era….

-OOOHHHH ALICE AMIGAAAAA-

Esto no pintaba para nada bueno –TU!- dijo jalándolo con fuerza al vestidor- no hables- lo sentencio

-¿Por qué? Un nuevo chisme, aun dormido te complazco-

-AMIGA DONDE ESTAS- chillo Jess a lo lejos

-Por favor- murmuro, suficiente humillación era esa casi desnuda frente a el

El guardo silencio

-Aquí… emmm me estoy cambiando enseguida voy-

-Oh pero cuéntamelo que de tus labios seria una autentica delicia, dormido el GRAN empresario ja si cada vez que recuerdo lo que me contaste no lo creo, te dejo con las ganas o fue falta de……… extensión jajaja-

Si Jessica le estaba haciendo esto mas fácil, mas vergüenza no podía tener, una mala broma ahora lo analizaba

¿_Extensión?, bien veamos si no te gusta mi extensión_ –pensó Jasper

-Bueno es que la bebida ya sabes nos hace- no sabia que decir hasta que sintió su mano acariciar su espalda lentamente haciéndola consiente de su falta de ropa –yo…. Es…- continuo nerviosa ¿Qué pensaba hacerle aquel hombre?

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jess –solo abre será mas fácil ver tus caras es genial cuando las haces contando algo

Pero ella estaba ocupada aquella mano estaba haciéndola estremecer, acaricio su trasero respingón era tan suave –_concéntrate Jasper-_se regano mentalmente aunque claro su anatomía cobraba por lo visto vida propia.

No era por vanidad pero era hombre era lógico que se la hubiese medido y también era plenamente consiente de que tenia la……. "extensión" mas que correcta

-Vamos amiga cuéntame-

Tomo su delicada y fina mano bajándola a sus pantalones haciéndola sentir toda su hombría, Jasper sintió como ella se estremecía, la habitación se tornaba cada vez mas caliente y un suave beso acaricio el hombre de Alice mientras con la otra mano la guiaba para "medirlo"

-Enorme- dejo escapar Alice, se estaba exitando con rapidez

-¿Como?, cariño no te escucho bien ¿Qué es enorme?-

Escucho la suave risa burlona de aquel rubio y se enfureció

-Mi sosten, se ve demasiado grande- le contesto

-¿Quieres que te busque otro?-

-Si porfavor- Al fin la iba a dejar sola iba comenzar a reprocharle

-Alice-

-Dime- volteo hacia el ahora muy callado Jasper

-¿Cómo es tontita?, no pensaras que te traiga mas de 100 sostenes verdad- rio Jessica

Comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente Asi que le gustaba jugar –Por supuesto, ten- dijo mientras le pasaba el brassier por la parte de arriba

-Ya vuelvo- alcanzo a decir

Alice se había desvestido frente a hombres, no tanto claro pero lo había hecho. Entonces por que este parecía traspasarle hasta el alma, se acerco a el no dejaría que la notaba vulnerable

-Es esto lo que quieres- le pregunto acariciando su entrepierna con total lentitud, un tormento para el, sus pantalones se volvían cada vez mas estrechos

-Yo solo venia a decirte que basta de chisme, soy la comidilla de todos-

Trato de sonar serio pero es que su cuerpo no comprendía sus manos seguían recorriéndola

-Si no es verdad para que te molesta tanto- los ojos de Alice soltaban chispas

La tomo de la cara acercando sus labios lentamente, ¿la iba a besar?, la debía besar ese hombre pero es que ¿Qué le hacia?

Mordió su labio inferior estrechándola mas, podía sentir sus pechos descubiertos amoldarse y su vientre acunar su ahora escandalosa erección y que si perdía el sentido, aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo demente con aquella visión y su sabor, sintió como ella entreabría los labios dándole una entrada mas intima a su boca, la tomo del trasero subiéndola a la posición correcta.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de sus senos y su cuello era una delicia, Alice enredo sus piernas en el……… pero por Dios están en el vestidor de una tienda, gente afuera, un CULLEN y no le importaba nada mas calmar el hormigueo en su bajo vientre pronto, se froto contra el gimiendo de gozo

-No encontré amiga-

Eso era sentir un balde de agua fría y el muy estúpido no dejaba de acariciarla quería ponerla en total evidencia

-Uff que bochornoso ¿es que no prenden el aire aquí?- comento Jessica

-Deberías… a… co…comentarle a la……. La-

-Alice calma deja de tartamudear jajaja iré a buscar a la dependiente, ¿que la resaca no te a pasado o tienes un hombre ahí dentro?-

-Un hombre- rio Alice sonando vagamente convencida

Un teléfono sono

-Oh cariño debo dejarte Cynthia me espera debo alcanzarla, te marco llegando a casa-

-Si … cuidate-

-¿Dónde íbamos?- le dijo Jasper mordiendo su cuello suavemente

-TU……- dejo la puerta abrir cayendo sobre el

Un hombre con los pantalones abajo era mas lento se enfundo en su falda agradecida de llevar una blusa sin botones

-Mañana regreso- dijo viendo a la empleada que hablaba por teléfono sin parar

Jasper se levanto a trompicones dos, DOS veces lo había humillado y ahora hasta con las ganas

Se abrocho el pantalón y acomodo su corbata

-Pequeña demonio-

Salió hecho una furia mientras la dependiente veía todo con confusión y seguía charlando

-.-.-.-.

Bella sentía en la cabeza un gran peso encima trato de incorporarse y mareo

-Tonta, eso te pasa por no comer- se dijo nada que un buen aroma despierte inhalo para sentir el suave olor a gardenias, pero no se sentía un olor intenso a hombre?

Palpo unas colchas a su alrededor abriendo los ojos con terror paredes pintadas en un suave verde, esa definitivamente no era su habitación

-Dios ¿donde estoy?- agitadamente trato de levantarse y descubrió que estaba en ropa interior

La puerta de baño se abrió y aquel olor se intensifico, no era desagradable en absoluto solo era nuevo, de pronto un hombre con una toalla enredada a la cadera secaba su cabello energéticamente

-Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente- aquella voz llena de sorna, era………. No

-QUE ME HICISTE ESTUPIDO???!!!-como pudo tomo parte de la sabana –ERES UN VIOLADOR AHHHH-

-OYE calma que te pasa, te desmayaste solo trate de ayudarte vamos cálmate-

-Y porque no tengo mi ropa donde esta, tu ABUSASTE DE MI ASQUEROSO- se podía leer el miedo en los ojos de Isabella aquel sucio

-Bella, Bella, calma cariño- Llego Esme a la puerta –Aquí tienes la ropa limpia, te desmayaste y te quite la ropa estaba llena de lodo-

-De todas maneras- Edward contesto –ni aunque hubieses estado desnuda, eres mas INSIPIDA QUE UN APIO- termino con desdén

El silencio hizo eco con la sonora cachetada que le propino, _esta bien se lo merecía no debía haber sido tan brusco pero a el atraerle ella JA por favor _

-Edward Antony discúlpate en este mismo instante- le reprocho su madre

-No Esme no hace falta- Bella tomo su ropa y se encamino a la salida

-Cariño no salgas así- dijo Esme tras ella guiándola a su cuarto

Dejando a un Edward enrojecido

Insípida……. Una lagrima bajo en su rostro mientras se calaba las botas

-Con permiso Esme, un gusto verte-

-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente llego un frondoso ramo de rosas amarillas, tan lindas

_Queridisisisisisima Bella:_

_Recibe esta flor para un ……..apio seguramente por lo menos estas te quitaran la cara de remilgosa y sosa que siempre traes_

_Afectuosamente Edward Cullen_

Ese Edward Cullen se las iba a pagar, quería guerra pues se la iba a dar

////////////////////

Continuara…

Bien pues se están matando unos a otros jajaja haber que pasa con estas relaciones amor odio

Un beso

Espero r/r

-.-.-.-.-


	3. Venganza o placer?

**Perdidos ****por**** la ****pasión**

Agradecimiento infinito a Kelda Ylolen Cullen:

Gracias por apoyarme enserio tus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir y tengo tantas ideas jaja espero este capitulo sea también de tu agrado

Cuídate :)

**Capitulo III: ¿Venganza o placer?**

Rosalie entro a la cabaña donde siempre solían encontrarse, se había comprado un conjunto interior de encaje rojo a dúo con un ligero

-_Oh si_ s_u vaquero se volvería loco_- pensó con una gran sonrisa, lo extraño era que aun no hubiese llegado el siempre era el primero en estar ahí.

¡Pero que significaba esto! Habían pasado horas DOS horas y el muy……… no llegaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a cancelar así sin mas?, se abrocho el vestido de algodón a prisa, ella no continuaría un segundo mas ahí.

Pero ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? No imposible, cualquier accidente era reportado en menos de tres minutos en aquel pueblo, el muy estupido la había dejado plantada.

Salió hecha una furia mientras una figura la advertía a lo lejos, aquella mujer parecía apunto de estallar del coraje.

=-=-=-=-=

-¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?- pensó, jamás había experimentado aquellas sensaciones lo que comenzó como un intento de ridiculizarlo otra vez la tenia ahora tan insatisfecha.

Cuando sintió sus labios devorarla, explorarla había estado a punto de acostarse con aquel hombre, seguro el quería matarla en esos momentos _sonrió para si misma_ de eso estaba segura así que como cualquier persona sensata trataría de no topárselo ni por error.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con un jarrón de exquisitas flores amarillas, las cuales ahí no plantaban eran sin duda un regalo.

-¿Y esas flores?- pregunto con sumo interés

-No lo se señorita Alice, me creerá que estaban en el cuarto de la señorita Isabella tiradas en el basurero enseguida las puse en aguas ¿No son lindas? – sonrió una mujer de edad mediana

-Clara cuantas veces te he dicho que es solamente Bel… - su rostro se torno molesto -¿Quién a puesto esas flores aquí?

-¡Aja!- supuso Alice –así que si son para ti ¿Algo que comentar hermanita, acaso ahí algún hombre que te ronde y no me hayas contado aun?-.

Rose entro aun molesta pero al ver aquellas flores sonrió –_Su disculpa_- pensó al instante con arrogancia.

-Así que ¿tienen tarjeta?- les comento apunto de oler una de aquellas flores, eran bastante lindas.

-Solo ha sido un regalo de gratitud Alice, ayude a reconstruir un jardín y tratan se ser amables- sonrió con falsedad mientras en su mente vagaban recuerdos de la tarjeta que venían con ella.

- Y desde cuando un regalo se malgasta en la basura- le respondió.

-¿son para ti?- pregunto viéndola perpleja – ¡ESTUPIDO!- grito mientras caminaba a su habitación dando un estruendosos portazo.

-No sabia que a Rose le molestase que yo reciba flores-

-No te preocupes cariño- le dijo Alice –no es por ti, ella esconde algo, estoy segura debe ser un hombre pero cree que no lo he notado probablemente hayan reñido pero lo que no comprendo es por que no nos dice, se cuando mienten y sobre todo cuando tu mientes Isabella, pero esta bien ya me lo dirás-

-Tonterías Alice nunca te miento es solo que tuve mala noche-

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto

-Tu…..-no sabia como comenzar- Alice se que sonara tonto pero tu crees que yo soy-

-Un encanto de hermana así es preciosa- la observo –pero algo te preocupa que es-

-¿Crees que soy …… insípida?- Ahí esta lo había soltado por fin, debía decirlo aunque era el imbécil de Cullen el que se lo había dicho se puso a pensar que nunca había tenido novio, pretendientes claro que había ahuyentado al primer intento, seguía por supuesto virgen y con contados besos que daba vergüenza.

-Pero que tontería dices Bella eres divina- su hermana se acerco mas a ella- solo que casi siempre te ocupas mas de trabajar en algo que en ti misma-.

-Tal vez- propuso- tu podrías ya sabes ayudarme con la vestimenta ¿no?-.

-Oh hermana este momento a sido tan esperado para mi, pero por supuesto que lo haré- dijo Alice emocionada –has recurrido a las manos expertas-

No, no lo hacia por el solo que debía salir mas y tratar de verse bien, eso no era malo ya estaba en edad de encontrar a alguien y aparte siempre había querido sentir que era ponerse un vestido tan entallado o un amplio escote, talvez solo una vez debía concentrarse en ella –tampoco quiero extremos Alice solo un pequeño cambio-

Su hermana asintió balbuceando cosas que prefirió ignorar, tal vez ella no era su mejor ayuda.

_-__Pero antes claro-_ saco el frasco de su bolso –_Quien ríe al último ríe mejor- _Con un guante extrajo las galletas recién horneadas, olían de maravilla.

-=-=-=-=-=

Se pasaría un rato por la tienda de Angela, poseía una pequeña boutique, le vendía algunos diseños y sacaba ganancia aunque mas le gustaba crear atuendos para ella o gente que quería eso era simplemente un plus.

Estaciono con sumo cuidado quitándose las gafas de sol en la entrada Jessica y Angela platicaba animadamente –_que novedad_- pensó.

-Chicas que cuentan- dijo entrando con una gran sonrisa

-¡No sabes!- Jessica como siempre la primera en contar – Dice Teresa entro un hombre alto y guapo las pego a la tablilla y se fue- dijo señalando en dirección al nuevo chisme.

Unas bragas de seda púrpura colgaban de dos chinchillas

-¿Comento como era?- sentía que de pronto le lloverían preguntas

-La muy tonta estaba agachada solo alcanzo a escuchar un "que tenga buen día"-

-Junto a un traje- remarco Angela –color azul y ya sabes lo fácil que será saber quien es si pasa por aquí, comento que era alto y como por supuesto no son mías ni de Jessica solo nos queda pensar en ella aunque claro de inmediato lo negó-

-Venga Angie que eso es de muy mal gusto dejar la ropa con un hombre será mejor quitarlas que va a pensar la gente-

-Oh podríamos preguntarle a Susana, de la tienda de interiores seguro lo suelta tiene una lengua-

-Si pero no va hoy, es su día libre ¿Cuál era su numero Alice?-

-basta ya par de cotillas ahí cosas mas importantes que hacer- exaspero Alice rasgando las bragas de la tablilla tenian una nota que decia _"aun tengo el sujetador, saludos_"–Bella me ha pedido ayuda en la cuestión de ropa- _Y aquel imbécil se las iba a pagar._

-Por lo menos lávate las manos querida no sabes de quien son- rio Jessica junto a Angela mientras Alice se moría de la pena

=-=-=-=-=

Bella llego pasado un poco mas de las 4, seguro aun ellos no llegaban de la oficina y podía pasarse a casa de Esme con facilidad, el problema claro seria distraerla.

Toco el timbre y sonrió al ver a la mujer con una falda de rayón y el pelo suelto, era muy linda.

-Isabella que gusto, pero vamos entra querida- saludo haciéndose a un lado.

-Es que no he venido desde hace tiempo, sin contar ayer por supuesto-

-hablando de eso lo siento mucho no se que le pasa a Edward el no suele ser tan grosero-

-Descuida y para que veas que te sigo queriendo igual te he traído una galletas de chocolate con chispas blancas y avellana- señalo pasándole una pequeña canasta –Espero te agraden- sonrió

-Permíteme darte un vaso de leche-

-Me gustaría mas usar el baño, si no es molestia-

-Por supuesto oh pero el de aquí acabo de limpiarlo huele mucho a cloro si gustas sabes donde esta mi habitación-

-Claro- le sonrió todo estaba a su favor

Dio pasos enormes para alcanzar la habitación de aquel mastodonte engreído de nuevo aspiro aquel olor tan masculino y embriagador, su cuarto estaba en perfecto orden, temiendo que de pronto saliera del baño reparo en que no hubiese ruido y entro colocando su secretito bueno si era inmaduro debía aceptarlo pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, que importaba si era una bobería de plan.

Regreso viendo a Esme sentada en la cocina

-Lo siento he olvidado algo, espero las galletas sean de tu agrado- se apuro a la puerta.

-Pero bella…… bueno adiós- murmuro la mujer.

=-=-=-=-=

Emmett jugueteaba con Spike, una Boa que tenia desde hacia tiempo tan inofensiva como un conejo pero menudos susto que atraía en una mujer el le ayudaba a distraerse cuando estaba tan insatisfecho y triste también ¿cuando había sucedido? ¿En que momento se había enamorado?

-La cena- escucho el grito de su madre

-Hermano- dijo alborotándole el pelo –la cena ya esta-

-Solo me duchare y no hagas eso chango- lo empujo Edward

Colocaron la mesa, mientras Jasper le comentaba sobre el trabajo y Emmett de un nuevo contrato.

-Huele bien- dijo edward

La risa de Emmett estaba seguro se escucharía hasta el otro lado de Athabasca, Jasper lo veía con ojos sumamente abiertos

-Venga hermano que este es el mayor y no le preocupan las canas- pudo decir Emmett entre risas –me has hecho el día Edward-

-pero hijo ¿que significa eso?- ni siquiera su madre podía dejar de reír

-¿De que hablan?- se vio en el espejo su cabello estaba…….. ¿Negro? Volteo asustado –es negro lo que veo en mi cabeza- dijo viendo a su madre

-estoy seguro hermano- respondió Jasper –aunque debo admitir el cobrizo te sentaba mejor-

-Yo no me pinto el pelo idiota como pasó esto-

Su cabello negro era un desastre eso no era posible como podía pasar algo así

-Oye mama que buenas galletas ¿Cuándo las preparaste?-dijo Emmett entre bocados

-Isabella las trajo esta tarde, es siempre tan detallista- sonrió

De pronto toda tenia sentido aquella mujerucha era la culpable de este nuevo y demente look como la odiaba.

=-=-=-=-=

Después de cenar nada mejor que dormir en su placida cama, se pondría su pijama y caería en brazos de Morfeo

Abrió su cómoda tomaría el primer pantalón de ¿Seda? Bajo la vista estaba lleno de camisones donde se podía ver hasta el siguiente cajón, abrió el closet vestidos, shorts, pantalones de lino ¿y sus jeans deslavados?

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Entro a su habitación

-Cuando te dije ayuda no me refería a que cambiaras mi closet por total ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?!!!-

-Oh Bella tú me pediste que te ayudara y eso hice aparte que montones de ropa eran solo garruchas que nadie usaría para salir, escogí tus colores preferidos, nada chillante- le dijo viéndola con inocencia

-Eres imposible Alice esos shorts son incluso mas cortos que los de Daisy Duke-

Regreso a su cuarto no tenia caso de seguro ya había regalado su ropa o la había hecho añicos, Alice podía dejarte en un rincón sin salida tomo el camisón mas decente que encontró, si se podía decir y mejor descansar había sido un día muy ajetreado

=-=-=-=-=

A la mañana siguiente fue a la cabaña no, no iba a verlo, iba a matarlo como se atrevía a hacerle un desaire a ella

Abrió la puerta con molestia, lo encontró en la cama recostado con los ojos cerrados tan sereno como nunca, aquello la desconcertó.

-Así que hoy si pudiste venir- le dijo molesta

-Debemos hablar- le respondió el hombre viéndola con ojos serios

-¿Estas embarazado?- se burlo Rosalie

-No me gusta esconderme Rosalie ya va siendo hora de que sepan lo nuestro-

Se acerco a el, lo seduciría así se olvidaría de aquella bobada, era así mas sensual e inesperado, de incógnita aunque verlo con otras mujeres tampoco le hacia mucha gracia.

-Porque no te limitas a disfrutar- le dijo al oído mientras besaba su cuello

Sentirla era el paraíso después de todo, le tomo el rostro con fuerza y la apretó mas a el, la acaricio lentamente posando sus manos en su tersa y estrecha cintura, aspiro su olor –_como le encantaba- _y exploro su boca con ansiedad un día y se volvía loco, imaginaria si fuera mas.

-Estoy tratando de hablar Rose-le dijo entre besos

-Y yo de tenerte dentro de mi -suspiro en su oído –No veo porque la gente deba saber lo que hacemos-

-Quiero algo más formal Rosalie, no soporto que trates como un desconocido o estúpido frente a los demás no es justo-

-Es porque baile con James venga cariño el y yo no tenemos nada y así somos libres de hacer y deshacer recuerda lo que dijimos "sin compromiso"-

La acomodo en la cama, aquel conjunto que llevaba lo estaba matando quería tomarla en ese instante sin pensar, rápido, lo habían hecho de tantas formas y no lograba cansarse de ella era demasiado adictiva.

Tomo un brazo y lo apoyo contra la esquina de la cama mientras la ataba con fuerza

-Así que hoy jugaremos algo mas perverso- rio Rose- pero después te amarrare yo-

Continúo con sus pies haciendo un nudo más fuerte y se puso de pie

-No soy tu payaso Rosalie, si vamos a seguir mas vale que lo sepa la gente- se abrocho el pantalón –te dejo para que lo pienses-

-¿Me vas a dejar amarrada aquí?-le dijo alarmada tratando de zafarse de los amarres

-Siempre puedes hablarle a una de tus hermanas- coloco el celular de Rose en la cómoda –Adiós Rosalie-

-No me puedes dejar aquí EMMEEEEEETT EMMEEEEEEETT ¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!!!-

=-=-=-=-=

No seria fácil entrar a la casa de las Swan, pero según se veía no había mas que un carro y unos cuantos trabajadores se pasaría por el riachuelo y así nadie notaria su presencia de todas maneras era domingo la mayoría iba a sus casas o al centro de la ciudad

-Tranquilo amigo enseguida te suelto- le susurro Edward a la caja que llevaba

=-=-=-=-=

Definitivamente no podía llamar a Alice, no se la quitaría de encima nunca resignada llamo a su tan apacible hermana Isabella, ella la ayudaría

-Bella-murmuro

-Rose donde estas estoy apunto de preparar la cena-

-Necesito un favor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ven a la cabaña que esta detrás del establo, es urgente-

-¿te paso algo Rosalie?- Bella se asusto terriblemente

-No, bueno digamos que estoy un poco ……… imposibilitada-

-Tranquila enseguida voy- colgó mientras Rose se dejaba caer maldito Emmett Cullen como le había hecho esto

=-=-=-=-=

Pero como demonios iba a saber cual era la habitación de Isabella

Se sentía un crio hurtando un lugar pero esa mujer se lo debía, se quito el sombrero donde cubría la penosa situación de su cabello un minuto más y no soportaría las burlas de Emmett.

Una muchacha apenas entrada en la adolescencia iba hacia la casa, tal vez ella le ayudaría

-Buenas tardes- dijo con su habitual sonrisa torcida

No fue dificil convencerla de que llevaba un encargo para la Srita. Swan pero no sabia cual era su habitación, la muchacha simplemente asentía a todo lo que decía y lo guio sin ningún problema.

Entro a su habitación, era bastante espaciosa y tenia un olor increíble, bueno algo bueno debía tener esa mujeruca. Tenia una estantería de libros pequeña que pronto llamo su atención –Buenos libros- pensó.

El baño era grande con una tina blanca que hacia juego con las baldosas color beige, coloco a su amiguito dentro de la tina, solo esperaba que Isabella llegara pronto porque si Spike se salía de su lugar tendría problemas con Emmett.

=-=-=-=

-¿Rosalie?

Bella no podía salir de su asombro su hermana estaba en una cama con lencería provocativa y amarrada a los postes -¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-.

-Oh bella por el momento solo ayudame y no comentes nada a Alice ¿quieres?- el alivio volvió en ella al poder unir sus manos, se puso los jeans y la blusa con una pena total

-Te esperare afuera- murmuro Bella, Alice como siempre tenia la razón.

Llegaron a casa sin decir palabra

-Bella yo…. Se los dire solo que-

-Tranquila hermana mi silencio por la cena- rio Bella con malicia

-Isabella pensé que podía contar contigo!- dijo indignada la rubia

-Venga que si se lo digo a nuestra duendecilla te acaba mmm que me apetecerá comer –rio Bella- me voy a banar mientras tu terminas planeo disfrutar de las burbujas mientras tu me cocinas algo fuera de serie-

-Esta bien tu ganas pero no digas nada aun-

-Claro- rio Bella

Entro al cuarto y se quito la ropa tomando el camisón de seda color rosa palo con detalles de encaje alrededor Alice realmente creía que eso le sentaba bien a ella estaba loca, aunque se vio al espejo unos minutos tenia un buen cuerpo, pechos generosos, caderas amoldadas y un buen trasero, sus piernas no eran tan largas como las de Rose pero eran firmes y tersas.

Lleno de agua la bañera cuando escucho un ruido y vio algo dentro, se iba a morir había una serpiente en su bañera se iba a desmayar estaba segura, no peor aun iba a morir de un infarto o la víbora la mataría, o ………………….. el estúpido de Edward Cullen la había puesto ahí.

Es que no la podía dejar en paz el había empezado todo sin pensar se calo el camisón y las bragas, no se puso el sujetador no pensó, tomo a la serpiente y la coloco en una caja de plástico.

Al pasar por la cocina Rosalie la observo

-¿Es ese Spike?- dijo sin pensar

-Conoces a este animalejo- le dijo Bella muerta de la histeria

-Es la mascota de………….. –iba a meter la pata, bueno debía comentarles a sus hermanas pero –de moda- respondió al fin

Bella se encamino a la puerta con la caja aun en mano, la tarde iba cayendo todavía podría estar trabajando lo iba a matar, esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

Llego con la mirada retadora y lo vio estaba recostado en las caballerizas con un sombrero en la cabeza, estaba segura era el, habían unas cuantas personas mas pero no le importo simplemente grito –CULLEN-

Lo vio dar un respingo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y ella corría hacia el comenzó a golpearlo -como te atreves maldito me pude haber muerto –chillo desesperada.

Pero Edward se había quedado en shock una mujer con un camisón rosado de escote moderado pero a la vez sensual se había parado con unas largas y torneadas piernas frente a el, su cabello caoba se mecía con el viento y no era ni mas ni menos que Isabella Swan Brandon y venia hacia el a descargar toda su furia, apenas reacciono, vio a unos cuantos trabajadores verlos estupefactos o mas bien la veían a ella, los fulmino con la mirada y pronto comenzaron a alejarse.

La tomo del brazo llevándola a una cabaña que tenían en la parte trasera, la habían hecho por que Edward muchas noches se quedaba ahí a vigilar a las yeguas preñadas o animales heridos, era rustica y un tanto vieja pero en ese momento no importaba por que estaba demasiado molesto, cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que escucho un crujir.

-Como te atreves a presentarte así, que quieres que te meta mano el primero que pueda- le grito con molestia

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta bajo la vista y se podía distinguir su ahora femenina ropa interior y no llevaba sujetador ¡Por Dios! Sus senos se erguían y ella solo pudo cruzar los brazos avergonzada

-Ese será mi problema- le reclamo- Eso fue un atentado a mi vida y te lo advierto te demandare-bramo molesta

Se quito el sombrero con fuerza –¿Y esto que?- señalo su pelo ya no tan obscuro pero de todas maneras teñido

-Se ira con una buena lavada bruto, es temporal-poso sus manos en las caderas dándole a Edward una visión arrebatadora, menudo cuerpo que se gastaba –Y tu empezaste esto-

-Spike es inofensivo te aseguro lo asusto mas tu cara de remilgosa que el a ti-

-Imbécil- le dijo Bella abalanzándose contra el, la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura ella tropezó y cayo en su pecho, olía de maravilla y de cerca podía ver sus ojos color chocolate, tan llenos de pasión y furia sin pensarlo la beso con fuerza.

No sabia que hacer, estaba anonadada acaso estaba Edward besándola

-_Por supuesto que si-_ pensó y besaba de maravilla sus labios eran suaves pero decididos comenzó a responder tímidamente y después con mas pasión hasta que supo lo que estaba haciendo se alejo con fuerza y lo bofeteo –Cochino vulgar como te atreves- le dijo con la respiración acelerada.

La había besado ahora si estaba loco de remate fue hacia la puerta hecho una furia y al tratar de dar vuelta al picaporte lo rompió

-Mira lo que has hecho pedazo de inútil- le dijo Bella molesta -¿Cómo vamos a salir?

Estaba anocheciendo y ambos sabia que nadie iría por ellos, volteo a ver la cama y lo vio en su mirada –Ni lo pienses Swan, no pienso dormir en el suelo- se tiro a la cama –No vendrá nadie hasta el amanecer y por como vienes vestida creerán que interrumpen- se paso los brazos al cuello

-Yo no puedo dormir en el suelo y ese sillón ha visto mejor vida, se un poco caballeroso- resoplo indignada

-La otra vez lo fui y mira como termine- le señalo el cabello y su mejilla un poco roja aun por el golpe –Podemos compartir- la vio con diversión –pero no creo que hayas pasado por la cama de un hombre, estas se suerte lo podrás contar aunque no pase nada-

Bella lo vio con coraje y mas enfadada estaba porque tenia razón, se acostó del otro lado –Piensa lo que quieras mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia idiota-

Al cabo de un rato Edward se durmió como si nada

-Pero claro acostumbrado siempre a tener una mujer al lado- se dijo molesta pero estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir aun fuera un poco y así se perdió en sueños.

Despertó un poco desorientada había dormido de maravilla, volvió la cara sintiendo un olor tan varonil y ahora un poco mas familiar, abrió los ojos de golpe había dormido con Edward.

Y no solo eso ella se había casi subido sobre el, parecía estarlo reclamando suyo con una pierna por su cadera y su brazo en el pecho como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar pero como había llegado ahí.

Lo sintió mover no estaba dormido tampoco, volvió la vista a el despacio y se encontró con unos adormilados ojos color esmeralda viéndola con tranquilidad, se revolvió un poco mas y ella enseguida se movió golpeándolo con la rodilla donde ningún hombre querría.

Si no se había despertado del todo con eso basto gimió doblándose mientras ella se tornaba en todos los rojos existentes en el mundo

-Lo siento- murmuro arrepentida acariciando su hombría sin pensar –perdóname-

Y esta vez Edward gimió pero no porque doliese siquiera un poco

-Deberías- dijo suspirando fuertemente –dejar de hacer eso Isabella-

-Yo no fue mi intención enserio, ¿te sientes bien?- continuo acariciándolo sin pensar

Y el volvió a gemir y entonces lo noto

-Oh por Dios- murmuro mientras sentía como su miembro se iba alargando –_tonta bella lo estabas estimulando_- pensó muerta de la pena.

Pero no lo dejo de acariciar era eso tan nuevo para ella, sentir su hombría y vaya que era grande jamás pensó que fueran así, el no la detenía se retorcía un poco, murmurando cosas que no entendía y entonces la tomo de la cintura y la puso debajo de el.

Comenzó a besarla acaloradamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus senos había esperado tanto para sentirla dejo caer su cadera sobre ella haciéndola sentir su erección, lo había excitado como ninguna y ahora aunque ella quisiera no había marcha atrás, tenia que sentirla y que ella lo sintiera a el.

Bajo el tirante de su camisón dejando un largo recorrido de besos desde su suello hasta su clavicula, esperando a que lo detuviera, a que se opusiera, pero ella quieta solo podía sentir su respiración acelerada, dejo a la vista sus senos, que se erguían desafiándolo a probarlos y no tardo nada paso su lengua con lentitud haciéndola gemir de gusto.

Eran sensaciones tan nuevas estaba besándola, acariciándola, no creía haber sentido tanto placer en su vida jamás y le encantaba pero lo quería sentir trazo una caricia en su espalda después toco su torso llegando a sus caderas, era puro musculo aquel hombre, estaba para volverse loca, paso a su otro seno haciéndola sentir un hormigueo en su interior.

Edward casi arranco su camisa, mientras bajaba sus vaqueros a prisa como un adolescente con hormonas descontroladas bajo el camisón por completo. Ella era de piel tan suave y blanca, tenían un sabor único, le bajo las braguitas lentamente y la pudo ver en su totalidad acaso había llamado a aquella mujer insípida, estaba loco

Le abrió las piernas suavemente introduciendo un dedo en ella y después dos, la escuchaba gemir casi gritar de placer y nada lo enorgullecía mas, con ese cuerpo y esas manos habilidosas su vecina lo estaba volviendo loco, lo acariciaba con tanta destreza.

Ya no podía mas se introdujo en ella de golpe, sintió como se tensaba sintiendo una barrera, se quejo un poco y el se detuvo en seco, su vecina era virgen, no había estado nunca con ningún otro hombre

!Pero que había hecho! trato de separarse –Esto se puede arreglar Isabella- dijo tratando se salir de ella, la escucho reír

-Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?- los ojos de Isabella tenían ahora un brillo obscuro causado por el, la había tomado sin ponerse a pensar que nunca había hecho eso con alguien estúpido, mil veces estúpido

Dispuesto a terminar aquella terrible situacion comenzó a salir de ella pero sintió las piernas de Isabella en sus caderas profundizando el contacto y de ahí no importo, la embistió con mas cuidado suavemente para no lastimarla, entro una y otra vez aumentando la intensidad una y otra vez hasta que empezó a sentir como se apretaba en el y tenia su primer orgasmo, llego casi al mismo tiempo que ella, nunca le había pasado, pero estaba tan satisfecho se dejo caer sobre ella besando un seno con suavidad, apretándola hacia el.

Había sido increíble y con eso se quedo dormido una vez mas ya habría tiempo de hablar después.

----.

Continuara jaja que les parecío:)

Un beso


End file.
